gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ABCXYZ12345678
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 10:26, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Please... ...refrain from editing other users' pages. Shaneymike (talk) 03:12, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :Updating unsourced quotes in the articles is all well and good but yeah please refrain when you see them on other users' pages. Editing other users' pages is a big no-no. Shaneymike (talk) 11:10, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Licensing The pictures you just added are great. One small issue: no need to add both the HBOImage template AND separate licensing. The HBOImage template is the licensing info needed. Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:17, February 13, 2019 (UTC) House Clegane See https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/House_Clegane?action=history five edits down. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 23:07, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Image uploads Since you enjoy uploading images, Just wanted to let you know I added a new category: Category:Image (Winterfell (episode)) To add to the pictures from this recent episode. :) Also, if you upload an image that is super dark, categorize it with "Brighter Image Needed" I believe that is category. That way I can run through and fix any darkened images. :) Thanks for your help. QueenBuffy 18:15, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Image categories Hi ABCXYZ12345678, thanks for your recent uploads. Just a quick note about categories - if an image is tagged with the episode it came from; for example “Image (The Long Night)” it doesn’t also need to go in “Image (Season 8)” as the former category is a subcategory of the latter. By placing it the first it is automatically placed in the second, and putting the file page directly in both categories creates a closed loop. I’m not sure how well I did at explaining that, but hopefully you understood what I meant. Just let me know if not :-) 07:13, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :Xanderen, it may not all be his fault. I go behind and have been adding any and all categories that my suit the image. QueenBuffy 23:58, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Pic uploads Greetings. Just wanted to let you know I'm having to go behind you and really straighten up the images you upload. They're either cropped weirdly, too closely, too wide, etc. Here is a good example of one I just fixed with tyrion: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/File:Tyrion8x06.PNG If you want to see the difference. If you can, always try to show as much as a character (especially main) in the infobox. No need to crop too close, as long as it's fixed in a more elongated shape and not (boxy). Thanks :) QueenBuffy 23:57, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Jon Snow Hello, ABC. I'd like your opinion on Jon Snow's banners. The banner depicts Targaryen and Night's Watch emblems even though he is no longer a member of the latter. Shouldn't a Stark emblem be there? He may be Aegon, but he has spent his entire life as a Stark family member. MatthewOne (talk) 23:08, May 19, 2019 (UTC) How can the banner include organisations but not allegiance to a particular house? No rationale explanation. MatthewOne (talk) 04:32, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Fergus who? Don't remember any character by that name or his actor Seamus O'Hara appearing. MatthewOne (talk) 22:00, May 22, 2019 (UTC) The claim of his appearing in 2 episodes has been there even before Season 8 aired. I know about the IMDb profile already, but a lot of its info is often user edited. Not to forget, there's no mention of the episode titles. MatthewOne (talk) 22:08, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, sought the scene on YouTube. It is that guy, I spotted him from the mole on his right cheek. MatthewOne (talk) 22:16, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I tried finding Fergus in "The Long Night" episode, but can't. In which scene is he? MatthewOne (talk) 04:45, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Where is Jacks? Hello. Just watched The Old Gods and the New, but where is the character Jacks in Robb's camp? Paul Caddell, who played Jacks, is listed in the episode's credits, but I am unable to find him in the actual episode... ----Braeden32 Jon Snow intro paragraph Hi! I changed some of your wording in the intro paragraph of Jon Snow because while Jon took part in the first part of the battle, he did not take part in the massacre, accepting the surrender. What are your thoughts? Thanks! Adrianacandle (talk) 23:55, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! And if you have any concerns over my edits, please feel free to correct or bring them to my attention! :) Adrianacandle (talk) 00:15, May 30, 2019 (UTC)